


Fool for You

by mhunter10



Series: Trans Mickey [21]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Fluff, M/M, Pranks, Sexual Content, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey is a prankster and has a little fun with Ian, who is totally into him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Death_by_Gallavich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_by_Gallavich/gifts).



> for johna :)

Ian snuffled in his sleep, moving his head a little. Something was tickling his nose. He wiggled it and the sensation stopped. He was allowed to slip slowly back into a deep sleep for all of three seconds, then it was back. His tried to shake off whatever it was while keeping his eyes closed, but it persisted. It stopped for only a second then continued, annoying him to the point where he finally brought his hand up to get at whatever it was ruining his slumber.

He smacked himself with a handful of something wet and foamy. He blinked his eyes open, stunned at first, until Mickey burst into laughter to his right.

“Oh my God, that actually worked! Holy shit!” He cackled, eyebrows up in amused surprised.

Ian frowned, sitting up so the stuff fell into his lap. “What is this?” he asked, wiping at his face and inspecting the substance. “Is this shaving cream? Really, Mickey? What the fuck?”

But Mickey just giggled more, shrugging his shoulders. “April fool’s, man.” He left the room, still laughing to himself.

Ian sighed. He’d totally forgotten about the stupid holiday or whatever it fucking was. For him, the first of the month usually meant he had a prescription refill waiting for him at the local pharmacy. He got up and looked at his phone, then stretched. He’d fallen asleep at Mickey’s after studying for his midterms, so he expected a lecture from Fiona later. He doesn’t know when Mickey came to bed or got up. He seemed to be in better spirits, though, lately. Spring break was approaching and they had planned to go look at a few schools, intent on finding the one perfect for both of them. Their senior year was going by faster and faster with every week. They were both excited to graduate, but Mickey had been worrying about what color he would be made to wear. Their school wasn’t big on colors or spirit, but somehow it ended up that boys were given dark blue caps and gowns, while the girls were given a yellow that reminded him of the mustard in the cafeteria. Mandy hated it. Every chance she got, she brought it up in class to any teacher who would listen. She got the same answer. Of course she had a point, but ultimately it was the school’s decision to enforce dress code.

But Mandy wasn’t just doing it because it would clash horribly with her pale skin and new dirty blond hair. Every time she was shot down, her eyes would glance over at her brother with sadness. Mickey had been ignoring it since the beginning of the year, but now that they were getting closer and closer to walking across the stage, it clearly bothered him. But he remained silent. The school had been only slightly better at recognizing he was transgender by officially changing his name on all rosters and forms. They even allowed him access to one of the staff bathrooms. It wasn’t closer to any of his classes as just allowing him to use the boy’s room, but he kept quiet. He didn’t even crack when he found out he’d been a discussion topic at a PTA meeting. Some students had told their parents they felt uncomfortable with someone like Mickey at their school. Whether some of them were joking or not, it didn’t affect them at all.

Ian was just glad most of the bullying had stopped. They had a whole bullshit assembly about respect and tolerance, going as far as to offer counseling to anyone who had “gender-related questions”. Mickey had rolled his eyes through the whole thing, but Ian saw in his eyes that he was tired of being talked about like he was a weird thing to be alarmed about. Mostly the threats had stopped when word got out about Mickey breaking Matt’s arm. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t play; coach kicked him off the team for fighting another student. He didn’t even look Mickey’s way in the hallway now.

Ian smiled to himself, remembering how far Mickey had come since those first days on testosterone. He was so proud of the person he was…the man he was becoming. Even Lip had stopped being an ignorant douche. And Mickey was all his. He was his boyfriend. Mickey was more comfortable around him, letting Ian touch him and pleasure him in new ways and places, when he was up for it. And Mickey had stepped up as pseudo-nurse when Ian was going through a phase. Things were good. Things were really, really…

“Fuck! Fucking…shit! Mickey! What the fuck!” Ian shouted, as piss went spraying everywhere. “Really!” he made an exasperated sound, noticing the plastic wrap over the toilet. He could hear Mickey laughing from outside the bathroom door.

“Holy fuck! Again? I got you again? Oh my God!” Mickey’s deep laugh followed him away to the kitchen.

As sexy as he sounded with his new voice, Ian angrily started cleaning up. He showered then went to get dressed, but he couldn’t find his clothes anywhere. He grumbled, snatching some of Mickey’s baggy clothes off the floor and putting them on. When he came out to the kitchen, Mickey was at the table eating cereal. Ian joined him after getting his own bowl and a cup of coffee. He was cautious, checking everything was fine before sitting down.

“Mickey,” he gritted, glaring at him as he spooned his breakfast into his mouth.

Mickey snorted, shaking his head. He got up and put his bowl in the sink then came back over and put the sugar in front of his boyfriend.

“What is it, salt?” Ian eyed it warily, glancing up at Mickey. He had on a burgundy Henley and dark jeans. He looked hot as fuck. Lindsay had given him another haircut recently. Ian could feel his guard falling.

Mickey rolled his eyes, smiling a little. “No, it’s not salt, alright? Calm down.” He leaned down and pecked Ian’s lips, completely breaking his resolve. He went back to his room, taking a magazine with him.

Ian tipped the sugar over his coffee and the top fell off, releasing a flood of sweet granules everywhere and totally saturating the black liquid.

“Oh, fuck you, Milkovich!” Ian stood from the table and went after him, ready to beat the crap out of him. He got to the door and grabbed the knob, but his hand slipped right off. He tried it again but lost his grip a second and third time. He looked down at his hand and felt a warm, sliminess on it. “Is this fucking lube?!”

Mickey was rolling around on the bed in a fit when Ian finally got the door open using his shirt. He screamed when he pounced on him, straddling his hips and pinning his hands down.

“What? Ian, c’mon! It’s April fool’s! Don’t be mad just ‘cause I got your ass!” He reasoned, grinning up at his boyfriend.

“Oh, you got my ass, huh? With your lame, old, pranks?” Ian taunted him.

“Still worked, though.” Mickey lifted an eyebrow, flicking his tongue out playfully. He was breathing hard, looking up at Ian through his lashes.

Ian couldn’t resist. He lunged down and caught his lips, kissing him hard enough to hurt a little. But it turned quickly into all teeth and tongues. They let out gasps and moans, as their hands explored each other’s bodies. Ian reached for Mickey’s shirt, pulling it off so he could feel the big, hard muscles there. He still noticed his chest, but it was just more of Mickey to love. And he was letting him love it today, arching and sighing at his gentle groping. They got their clothes off and soon Ian was between Mickey’s legs, kissing and sucking his thighs. He waited for Mickey to say he could lick him a little before lapping at the sensitive area. Mickey shuttered and gasped, changing his mind and pulling Ian up again. Ian didn’t care, as long as things were okay. They kissed as Ian prepped him, then continued as he slid all the way in to his ass.

“Oh fuck, Ian,” Mickey panted. He grabbed onto his shoulders and held on tight as he fucked him at a fast pace. “Oh my God!”

Ian groaned, thrusting his hips faster at hearing Mickey’s voice. His low moans and whines were driving him closer to the edge, but he had to make a point first. He waited for the right moment.

“Fuck, Ian…I’m close, I need…what the hell?” Mickey’s eyes opened when Ian slowed to a complete stop. He looked at him, sweaty and shaking. “What gives?”

“April fool’s, man,” Ian teased, shrugging.

“What? No! That’s not…that’s not—“

“You want to come?” Ian asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Duh,” Mickey gritted, shifting down slightly, but Ian held his hip still. “Ian!” he whined.

“No more pranks,” Ian said firmly.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“No more pranks,” Ian repeated. He was just as eager to start moving again, but he wanted to make him suffer just a bit more. “Mickey?”

“Alright, fine! Fucking no more pranks, okay? Now, fuck me, please Ian!”

Ian grinned, beginning to pump his dick again. He didn’t pull out so much, instead keeping close to Mickey’s body and grinding into him. He made sure their pubic bones were touching, and kept the pressure there until Mickey was trembling and shouting his name as he came. Ian pulled out and stroked his dick until he came on Mickey’s stomach. Some got on Mickey’s binder and he frowned.

“Now I gotta wash this, dick,” he sat up, pushing Ian off of him so he could take it off.

“April fool’s?” Ian smiled sheepishly, feeling a little guilty. He watched him, though, not only appreciating that Mickey was comfortable enough to not care but also appreciating the view. Mickey flipped him off, pulling on another shirt from the floor. Ian laughed.

“Here. I got your meds for you earlier,” Mickey said, tossing him the bag. He climbed back into bed next to Ian.

“Really?” Ian looked inside and took out the pill bottles. He got his pills for the day and swallowed them dry, making a face. He pulled Mickey in for a kiss. “Thank you.”

“Got you something else, too. Saw you looking at it and…” he trailed off, shrugging innocently.

“No! You didn’t get me…did you?” Ian looked in the bottom of the bag and pulled out something wrapped in in newspaper. “Is this that Mass Effect game I saw at the thrift shop?” he asked, excitedly, ripping the paper off. He pulled out a case with the title of some obscure game he’d never even heard of, and immediately hated himself. He turned to Mickey and glared at him.

“April fool’s?” Mickey bit his lip, trying to keep in his laughter.

Ian took one look into his eyes and realized there was no use getting angry. Instead he cupped his hard jaw and brought him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: totally didn't know it was trans day of visibility (3/31), so this was a happy coincidence
> 
> Happy tdov :) ♡♥


End file.
